


There goes my life

by SgtBarnes107



Series: Hope Makana McGarrett [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 10 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtBarnes107/pseuds/SgtBarnes107
Summary: After Steve and Catherine spend a few days together, Steve learns the Cath is pregnant.This is NOT a McRollins story.Not beta'd
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Hope Makana McGarrett [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144109
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	There goes my life

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based on Kenny Chesney's song, There goes my life. 
> 
> Woke up with this idea in my head.

There are days, moments, seconds that will be vivid in his memory until his heart stops beating. The first time his mother "died", the day he graduated BUD/S and received his Trident, listening to his father being murdered over the phone, the moment he first saw his Danno, and this moment. The moment everything changed forever. 

He stared at the phone in his hand. The confirmation that he had epically fucked up. He had known the moment Catherine had sat next to him on the plane that it was wrong. He shouldn't have been on the plane to begin with. He should've been back on his beach, sitting in his chair, watching over Danny. Instead they had flown to the mainland and found a hotel. 

Yet, he'd allowed his body to betray him. Sinking into the familiar warmth of Cath's body. Letting himself forget everything for those 72 hours until they packed up and parted ways. 

Now he's faced with the result of that decision. Catherine had called to inform him that she was pregnant. 

He watched his dreams go up in smoke. He had intended to clear his mind, bury his ghosts, find peace, and then spend the remainder of his life loving Danny and his kids. They deserve someone who wasn't on the knife's edge. 

Instead, in typical McGarrett family tradition, he'd fucked up everything and now he had decisions to make. 

They were going to meet up in a week at a small cafe in Paris. 

*One Week Later*

Steve sat at the back corner table, watching as Catherine sprinted across the heavy trafficked street, before entering the tiny shop. A brief exchange at the counter, and she was heading his way. 

His eyes wanted to scan her body for changes but he knew it was pointless. Barely 11 weeks into a pregnancy, there would be no visible sign. He had spent every waking moment over the last week reading and studying about pregnancies. The fetus was the size of a fig. Not big enough to expand the stomach of it's mother.

He stood and kissed her cheek, pulling out a chair. Waiting until she was settled before sitting again. 

The urge to jump right into the conversation was overwhelming but, despite Danny's claims, he was not an animal. They caught up on the happenings of the last few months. Ate their meals before they broached the subject. 

"I'm sorry to have sprung the news on you like that, Steve. I had just found out myself and was in a daze."

"Yeah, we both know you'd made it clear your opinion on marriage and children."

Steve regretted the harsh words immediately. Knowing that now was not the time or place to address the cluster fuck that had been his attempt to propose years ago. 

Cath cleared her throat, "I guess I deserve that. But we both know that no matter how careful you are, how rigorous you are about birth control, sometimes things happen. I can promise you, Steve, this was not my plan, ever."

Steve wanted to believe Cath, but he'd been burned by her too many times to fully and blindly trust her anymore.

"There's two viable options. The first is, I terminate the pregnancy. We part ways and never see each other again. The second, I carry to full term and sign custody over to you. I was serious when I said I never wanted children."

Steve felt his heart stutter in his chest. The idea of being a father was tantalizing. He knew instantly that he would give up all his earthly goods to hold his child in his arms. 

"I want to be a father, Cath. I'll raise our child."

Cath had a tender smile on her face. "I know Steve. That's why I decided to tell you about the pregnancy. If it had been anyone else, I would have scheduled the appointment without informing them."

"So how do we do this?" 

"We should head back to the States. We can find an apartment, then once I deliver, we can part ways. It'll be like I'm a surrogate. Carrying your baby to term. We'll have a lawyer draw up the paperwork, and everything will be official."

*Seven Months later*  
Steve held his daughter in his arms as he felt the wheels touchdown against the tarmac. He was finally home. He sat still as the passengers gathered their belongings before exiting the plane. A stewardess came back and helped him grab his carry-on. Pushing the stroller they had stored for him. He gently placed his precious daughter into the car seat. Buckling her in, before securing the backpack across his shoulders. 

He had called Danny last week, letting him know he would be flying home. Now he just had to snatch his checked luggage and they would be ready to find Danny. 

As they approached the luggage carousel, he spotted the shorter, blonde man. The smile on his face was like a ray of sunshine. He wanted to wrap his arms around Danny and never let go. 

Danny turned just as the path between them cleared. Giving him an unobstructed view of Steve pushing a baby stroller. Of all the things he had imagined, every scenario of this moment in his fantasies, a baby stroller never factored into the equation. 

Steve watched the dizzying array of thoughts play out on Danny's face. The joy and elation at seeing Steve, in person, for the first time in a year. The hunger and desire that always simmered just below the surface, and the bafflement once he saw the stroller. 

"Umm, Steve buddy. Is there something you wanna share?"

"It's a long story, but for now, Danny I'd like you to meet my daughter, Hope Makana* McGarrett. She's one month old today."

Danny felt like someone had punched him in the stomach while his heart also expanded. The man he loved, his best friend, was a father. 

"Did you adopt her?"

Steve bent down onto one knee, pushing the cover back so Danny could get a clearer view of his angel. 

"No, she's mine biologically. Like I said, it's a long story, and we're both exhausted. Can we talk about this after I've gotten some sleep. Hope will need a bottle in a couple of hours and I need to stretch out in a bed."

With one last glance, they stood up and began their exit. Danny pushed the luggage cart while Steve guided his daughter. 

Stepping out into the sun, Steve felt his soul settle. He was home. 

*Ten hours later*  
Steve pushed up from the mattress. He was disoriented. He knew he was safe but something was not right. It was too quiet. 

Hope.

His daughter. He jumped out of bed. The cradle by the bed was empty. He grabbed his gun and began to slowly creep out of the bedroom. Once on the landing, he scanned the open area below. There were no signs of a disturbance. 

He crept down the steps. Scanning the area, listening for any sounds. It wasn't until he had stepped off the last step, that he heard the soft cooing from the kitchen. He heard Danny's gentle voice. The voice he reserved for children. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. 

He gazed into the kitchen and watched as the man he loved bounced his daughter. Cooing at her and making Steve fall in love with him all over again. 

He could've stayed there, slightly hidden, and watched this scene all day. If it had not been for his stomach, loudly broadcasting that he needed food. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Nice of you to finally join us."

Steve walked over to Danny, gazing down at his daughter. Her eyes were growing heavy. She would be out like a light within the next few minutes. With a practiced ease, Steve lifted his daughter against his chest. Swaying his body, he pressed his lips against her head. 

This moment felt magical. Danny's hand was still splayed out against her tiny back. The domesticity of the moment transcended words. It felt instinctive to bend his head down and capture Danny's lips. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever experienced. At least it was, until Danny jerked away. Lowering his head, he darted around Steve. 

Opening the back door, he ran out into the lanai. 

Steve felt like a fool. Obviously, Danny didn't feel the same about him as he felt for Danny. Had he just ruined everything with that kiss? 

He wanted to chase after Danny, apologize, beg him for forgiveness, but his first priority was his daughter. She was sound asleep and needed to be put down for a nap.

He took his time, giving Hope his full undivided attention. Before he walked back down to the kitchen. He grabbed a mug of coffee, fixed a sandwich, and settled onto a stool. 

He needed to think about what to do next. Instead of running headfirst. That kiss had meant everything to him. And he was certain that Danny had been kissing him back. 

So perhaps his gender wasn't the issue, maybe it was about the last year. The last eleven years to be precise. 

No matter what, they needed to talk and they needed to talk today. Finishing his sandwich and coffee, he grabbed two Longboards out of the fridge and headed out back. The sun was setting over the water and he realized he had slept the day away. 

He watched, mesmerized as always, as the sun dipped below the water. The bright bursts of orange and pink blinking out. He turned towards their chairs, relieved to see Danny sitting there as well 

He handed over a bottle as he settled into his chair. He had missed this chair and what it represented while he had been away. 

The silence between them was heavy. 

Steve hung his head, closing his eyes to ward off the tears. 

"I'm sorry, Danno."

Danny let out a wet chuckle. 

"Sorry about what, Steven? Running away when I needed you most, coming back with a mysterious daughter, or kissing me just now in the kitchen?"

"All three. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hope. I wish you could've been there when she was born. But I don't apologize that I have a daughter. You, of all people, should understand that. Would you ever apologize about Charlie?"

Danny made a choked sound. The answer to the question was obvious. 

"We both have a hard time walking away from the women we've loved."

"So, Catherine?"

"Yeah. It's not what you think. She was on that plane last year. She sat next to me, we talked. Once we landed, we got a hotel room. Spent a few days reminiscing. Then we parted ways. I never expected to see her again. Until a few weeks later, she calls. Says she's pregnant and wants to meet up. She gave me the choice. She could terminate the pregnancy and we'd never mention it again or I could have the chance to be a father. Either way, she had no desire to be a mother. We got an apartment in DC. Found a lawyer, signed the paperwork and once Hope was born, Catherine will no longer have a role in her life."

"Just like that, just that easy?"

"Yeah, just like that. I have legal documents that grant me sole custody of my daughter. Catherine has no legal rights to my daughter." 

"So whatever dance between you two, is over for good this time? 

"Yeah Danno, it's over for good. We made our peace with what happened."

"What about you? Did you find the peace you were looking for?"

Steve stared out at the darkened sky. 

"When I found out about the pregnancy, I knew that I had a limited window to deal with the shitshow that had become my life. Once we found an apartment, I began to look for a therapist. I still have things to work through, but for the most part, yeah I found my peace."

Danny nods his head, "that's good babe." 

With little warning, Danny leans over and captures Steve's lips. The kiss was a mirror image to the one from earlier. Sweet and unhurried. Letting their love shine through.

Steve groaned low in his chest, sinking onto his knees, he pulled Danny into his lap, deepening the kiss. 

Danny chuckled against their lips as he scraped his nails down Steve's scruffy cheeks. 

The twitch in Steve's pants letting Danny know just how much Steve loved that sensation. 

Before they could get carried away, Steve realized his daughter was alone in the house. Slipping his hand into Danny's, he pulled them to their feet, leading Danny up the trail, and into the house. Sitting on the couch, he pulled Danny back into his lap.

As they leaned in for more kisses, cries of distress broke the spell they were under. Danny climbed off Steve's lap and together they went to check on the young lady of the house. 

Her tiny face was red and tear streaked. Her displeasure made known. Judging by the distinct smell, they had no doubt why she was so upset. As Steve lifted her up, Danny grabbed the necessities and as a team they changed her soiled diaper and soothed her back into slumber. 

Danny stood and watched as Steve cradled his daughter to his chest. He was blown away by how Steve moved as if it was second nature to him. He recalled how awkward and unsure Steve had been around children in the earliest years of their partnership. Even with Gracie, it had been a series of hits and misses. Until with time, Steve had become the perfect Uncle to his children. 

Now seeing him with his own daughter, Danny's emotions were out of control. 

It was the moment Danny knew he could never turn away from this man. This was forever. Judging by the way Steve had responded earlier, he was certain he felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
